Confrontations
by nathanhaley
Summary: It's set after the S2 finale. Ryan and Summer become friends. And maybe more. RS, SS, RM


Summer hated confrontations. Of _any_ kind. Nonetheless she had to endure them. Who didn't if you lived in the OC? But this time it wasn't her who was doing the confronting. Her and Seth were going to confront Ryan who was confronting Trey. Seth said that he wanted to stop any blows from being exchanged. What the hell was he going to do if there were? Summer knew he wouldn't be able to handle this, but yet she still obliged. When Seth and her had arrived at Trey's apartment complex, she had wished she hadn't.

What they saw there looked as if it were a scene from a movie. Unfortunately, it wasn't a movie. This was real life. At that point, she would've given anything for her life to be a fantasy instead of the horrible reality it currently was.

So this brought them to now. After a call to the police, during which Seth purposely left out some very important details, they all headed on over to the hospital.

When they arrived, Seth went over to the pay phone to call Sandy and Kirsten.

Summer looked over to Marissa. She hadn't spoken one word since she shot Trey. Ryan had told the police that the gun had accidentally went off in Marissa's hands. He didn't want Marissa to pay for what he had started. Then she had looked over at Ryan, and she suddenly wished she hadn't.

Ryan was a mess. Understandingly, anyone would be in that situation. He needed a shower, and his wife beater was covered in blood. It looked like he had gotten shot instead of his brother.

Summer looked up when she heard Sandy's voice.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, with obvious concern in his voice.

Summer spoke up when it looked like Ryan or Marissa weren't going to say anything. "Yeah, we're fine. It's just that Trey is in really bad shape."

Kirsten sighed while rubbing her forehead. "What the hell happened?"

Seth saw this as his chance to step in. "Well, you see Mom, Summer and I went to Trey's apartment to see if Ryan was there, and then when we got there…."

"I shot him." Marissa whispered that barely anyone heard her.

Just as Marissa said that, a police officer was coming around the corner and overheard their conversation.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the policer officer questioned. "Did I just hear you say that you shot Mr. Atwood?"

"I'm afraid that Ms. Cooper isn't allowed to say anything without a guardian and a lawyer present." Sandy interrupted the officer's questioning.

"Alright, then. We still need to take her down to the station for an official statement and possibly more questioning." The police officer repeated once again.

"I'll go." Marissa said, while standing up.

"We'll come with you." Kirsten says, gathering up her purse. "Seth, I need you to come with us. I have to talk to you about something."

"But I have to stay with Ryan." Seth whispered. "He's in really bad shape."

"Summer, can you stay with Ryan?" Sandy asked at his wits end.

"Yeah, sure." Summer agreed, reluctantly. Her and Ryan weren't exactly the best of friends.

Summer looked on as Seth, Marissa, and the Cohen's departed from the hospital.

Now…it was only Summer and Ryan.

Chapter Two 

Summer was uncomfortable. She had never really spent any time alone with Ryan. Well…once, if she had counted that time she went running after Seth in Vegas. But that was under completely different circumstances. This current situation just heightened the uncomfortable ness.

She looked over at Ryan. He was slouched over in the waiting room chair. She was at complete odds as to what to say. And that_ rarely _ever happened before. Ordinarily, she would've just cracked a joke or made some inappropriate remark about a person walking by, but she couldn't do that with Ryan.

So she tried to strike up some conversation with him instead.

"Are you alright, Chino?" she asked, referring to her nickname for him.

She took his silence as a no.

"All of this…" she began. "It's all so crazy. I mean who would've thought that after all we've been through, the universe would be so cruel as to give us even more, you know?"

Ryan acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head.

"A nod." Summer smiled, glad that she got him to acknowledge her presence. "Looks like we're getting somewhere, Chino."


End file.
